Just Like The Ocean Around Us
by Slo Motion
Summary: "And then her eyes shone...just like the ocean around us." Chandler's POV. One-shot. LucyChandler. Don't judge me, I like crack :P


**Title: **"Just Like The Ocean Around Us"

**Genre: **Tragedy, romance, one-short, POV, song based story

**Rating:** G

**Main POV: **Chandler

**Coupling:** Lucy/Chandler 

**Summary:** "And then her eyes shone...just like the ocean around us." Chandler's POV. One-short. (Lucy/Chandler)

**Setting: **Sometime during the 7th season, Lucy and Kevin and Roxanne and Chandler are both engaged in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 7th Heaven, but I'm sure everyone could've guessed that already. I also don't own the song "Ocean" by 3LW, which this fic is sort of based on. Lyrics are posted at the end.

**A/N:** Here is another Lucy and Chandler one-short. What can I say? They're my latest obsession. Heck, I love pairings that will never happen on the show. I'm also currently working on another Lucy/Chandler, a Kevin/Roxanne one, a Roxanne/Wilson one, a Mary/Chandler one, a Mary/Kevin one, and a Chandler/Cecilia one. I'm also thinking about doing either a Wilson/Cecilia story or a Robbie/Cecilia story.

-

-

-

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" I asked, in shock of what I had just heard.

"Sir, what I just said is that Roxanne Richardson and Kevin Kinkirk didn't survive the shooting. Do you even have any relation to the two?" The doctor asked rudely, probably in a hurry to get to the free doughnuts in the cafeteria.

"Kevin was only one of my closest friends, and Roxanne was only the love of my life." I replied, angry.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor replied uncaringly. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are free doughnuts in the cafeteria calling my name." He shoved past me and towards the cafeteria. How did I know he'd go for the doughnuts?

I slowly felt the effects of the doctor's news overtake me. Tears poured out of my eyes. Roxanne, my one true love, was dead. I felt like crawling up into a little ball and crying for the rest of my life.

Today started off as any other normal day would. Roxanne and I went out to breakfast with Lucy and Kevin. Then I drove Roxanne to work, and I gave her a long kiss goodbye. We'd been even closer ever since we became engaged last month. We were so in love. So then I went off to work. But then, I got a call that would ruin my life forever. Terry, Roxanne's father, had called and told me to go to the hospital. He told me that the hospital had called him and told him that Roxanne and Kevin had been involved in a shooting.

Apparently, three men were trying to rob the downtown bank. But Roxanne and Kevin were down there in a flash, trying to stop them. But the men were resisting their arrest, so Kevin and Roxanne had to pull out their guns. A shooting broke out. The three bad guys shot at Kevin and Roxanne too fast, they were both hit, rushed to the hospital, and both were now dead.

How would I live my life without Roxanne?

I then saw Terry Richardson approach me. "So, how's Roxanne?" He asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry Terry..." My tears were still falling out of my eyes like a waterfall. "But Roxanne, and Kevin, both didn't make it."

Tears were visible in Terry's eyes. "Oh God. My daughter, my only daughter...she's gone! Chandler, I'll see you around, I really need to be alone now."

As Terry walked off, I saw Lucy Camden, Kevin's fiancée, walking towards me. She looked worried and upset.

"Chandler." She called out my name as she approached me. "How are Kevin and Roxanne?"

"Lucy." I choked out in reply. "I'm sorry to say this, but they're both dead."

"Oh God...oh God...oh..." Lucy broke down right there. Tears streamed from her eyes. She clung onto me tightly; I did the same with her.

He held each other closely as we both cried our tears of sorrow. They were gone. Kevin and Roxanne were really gone. The loves of mine and Lucy's lives would be buried six feet under the ground soon. How would we go on?

We'd manage somehow.

As I held onto Lucy, I couldn't help but feel good about it. Here was the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful, kind, and perfect girl in Glen Oak in my arms. Oh God, what am I saying? I'm just upset about Roxanne. I don't love Lucy...I love Roxanne. Roxanne was the one for me and would always be. She's live on with me forever. I didn't love Lucy Camden.

Or did I...?

What am I saying? Roxanne is the love of my life, and Lucy is just a good friend of mine.

And it will remain that way.

(------)

**One Month Later**

Lucy and I were still off from work and school. We were both still in mourning over the whole ordeal with Kevin and Roxanne.

Lucy had become really depressed. She locked herself up in her bedroom a lot. At least she was in there every time I tired to visit her. She would just lock herself away from the world while it moved on.

Poor Lucy Camden.

(-----)

I had finally convinced Lucy to leave her house and come to the beach with me one day. And today was that day.

Lucy and I walked onto the beach. We set up our beach towels and such. Then, we just went for a walk along the beach, leaving our stuff behind. It's not like anyone was going to steal it, Lucy and I were pretty much the only people on the beach that day.

While we were walking, Lucy grabbed onto my hand. She smiled slightly at me. I felt that same feeling I'd felt in the hospital that one day a month ago.

Just then, I realized it, I really did love Lucy Camden.

I had to tell her.

"Luce." I said slowly.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I love you." I replied, all in one breath.

"Chandler..." Lucy began to say.

"I know, I'm crazy. But I can't help it. You're so wonderful what guy can't resist falling for you?" How corny am I? But at least Lucy has a smile on her face. That's a good thing, right?

"Chandler, you didn't let me finish. But, I think I love you too." Lucy replied.

And then we kissed. Soon enough we were lying in the sand, our lips connected as one. It felt perfect.

"I love you Lucy Camden." I told her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you too Chandler Hampton." We kissed again.

When the kiss ended, Lucy Camden smiled the biggest smile I'd seen her smile in a month. Then we both dove into the ocean, clothes and all. We swam around each other, laughing happily. I looked at Lucy and she smiled at me. And then her eyes shone...just like the ocean around us. It was an amazing sight.

Lucy and I were brought together by tragedy, but we were still happy. Of course we would both always miss Kevin and Roxanne, and of course we would always love them. But we would always have each other. Until we joined Kevin Kinkirk and Roxanne Richardson in Heaven one day. After all, this is what Kevin and Roxanne would want me and Lucy to be for the rest of our lives...happy.

And we were happy. For the first time in a month, we were both truly happy.

_"Ocean" _

_By 3LW_

_He who stands by me  
Through the stormy weather  
Through good times and bad  
Always there for me  
Takes me to the water  
And quenches my thirst  
My sweet inspiration  
I wanna say  
  
Your love is an ocean  
Wide as the skies  
A comfort to me  
Time after time  
Your precious love  
Fills up my cup  
Touches my soul  
  
He who knows me better  
Than no man on earth  
Guides me to the mountain  
Witness my rebirth  
Makes me feel so worthy  
To belong to him  
I treasure my commitment  
And it's because of...  
  
Your love is an ocean  
Wide as the skies  
A comfort to me  
Time after time  
Your precious love  
Fills up my cup  
Touches my soul  
  
When I think of your love  
A ray of hope shines through  
And shatters the darkness I felt  
Erase all the doubt  
And the fears that chains  
And guides me to your Heavenly place  
Ooh  
  
I know you'll always be there  
Through thick and thin  
I know I can depend on you  
Through thick and thin  
You comfort me with loving arms  
Through thick and thin  
He's mine  
Mine  
Ooh  
  
Your love is an ocean  
Wide as the skies  
A comfort to me  
Time after time  
Your precious love  
Fills up my cup  
Touches my soul  
  
Sing it again, sing it again  
  
Your love is an ocean  
Wide as the skies  
A comfort to me  
Time after time  
Your precious love  
Fills up my cup  
Touches my soul_

_You're a comfort, to me  
I praise you, praise you constantly  
I gave you my heart, gave you my soul  
I want you to know that I love you  
  
I give my praise to you_

-

-

-

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Send me a review and tell me, please. And as for the pairing, what can I say, Lucy and Chandler stories rule! I wish I wasn't the only one who wrote about them.

-Alexa


End file.
